Te quiero
by mym09
Summary: pronto, subire el 5º, alli se despejaran varia dudas, no se lo pierdan
1. Esa noche

Era una noche de esas en las que hace demasiado frío y llueve con una intensidad horrible, donde solo quisieras estar en casa, calientito tomando una taza de chocolate, y en donde siempre por alguna extraña razón siempre hay alguien que camina con semblante de tristeza solo, bajo el manto de la lluvia y la oscuridad de la noche

-Como se lo diré….será lo correcto??...-pensaba la chica mientras caminaba con la mirada baja

-como…??Como lo tomara??....se enojara??-seguía pensando

-la verdad tengo miedo, si él no me acepta??...que hare??-decía sin muchas esperanzas

El camino que ella quisiera que fuera eterno había terminado y allí se encontraba, enfrente de la puerta, la misma puerta roja por donde tantas veces entro llena de alegría y felicidad al lado de él, se la pasaban tan bien, y ahora no lo podía creer, cómo y cuando las cosas cambiaron, añoraba regresar a esos tiempos que tan lejanos se veían ya, pero eso era cosa del pasado las copas bebidas ese día habían cobrado sus efectos y debido a ello se encontraba ahora en un debate entre sobre decirle o no, llevaba ya bastante tiempo de no verlo, creía que lo suyo había terminado, porque después de que partió jamás la volvió a buscar, sabía de antemano que era cierto, pero en el fondo de su marchito corazón esperaba que las cosas siguieran como antes y que quizás lo que le iba a decir seria para unir mas el amor que se tenían, después de tanto pensar, como sucede cuando piensas mucho las cosas perdió el valor y los nervios la traicionaron, se había arrepentido, se disponía a marcharse cuando de improviso abrieron la puerta

-Mimi!! Que haces aquí y luego debajo de la lluvia con este horrendo frio-dijo el guapo chico que acaba de salir

-yo…yo…-lamentablemente no podía pronunciar palabra alguna

-Mimi, que sucede me estas asustando-dijo el joven preocupado

-lo que sucede es…es……-tomo aire y dijo con mucho valor-ESTOY EMBARAZADA!!!

Ya habían pasado más de cinco minutos y el chico no respondía

-perdón, pero, sentía la necesidad de decírtelo-

-como…como??

-no se…tu sabes cómo pasaron las cosas esa noche y…y…

-Mimi…es que no lo sabes…

-que tengo que saber??

Una tercera voz se agrego a la conversación

-matt, mi amor que ocurre, me dijiste que te ivas a salir a despejar, pero te oí hablando con alguien y baje…

-oh….sora…-dijo la chica bajo la lluvia

-hola Mimi, como estas, pasa, te estás mojando, puedes creerlo después de tanto tiempo matt y yo volvimos-dijo la chica mientras baja de las escaleras y abrazaba a su novio muy alegremente

Haciendo un gran en fuerzo por no llorar la castaña respondió

-que… que sorpresa, pero que bueno, me alegro por ustedes-dijo fingiendo una linda sonrisa

-gracias Mimi, no quieres quedarte te puedo prestar ropa y…

-no...No, me tengo que ir, solo me venía a despedir… que sean felices-dijo la chica al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y se echaba a correr en dirección al ocaso mientras las lágrimas se confundían con gotas de lluvia.

* * *

-que tonta fui, al creer que…Que… la dejaría por mi…parece que no entendí, que solo fue una noche de copas, tanto que me dijo que me quería… solo fue… una mentira, producto del alcohol-decía la chica con coraje y amargura

-todos esos días, en que fuimos novios... Fue… una farsa…solo le quería dar celos a sora… porque me hizo eso, si sabía que lo quería??!!!Dijo la chica con más tristeza y desesperación que antes

-esta noche… llorare todo lo que tenga que llorar…y después de esto no volveré a llorar por ti… Yamato Ishida!!! LO JURO!!-dijo inconsolablemente

-cuidare a MI hijo, lo criare y le buscare un buen padre, nunca sufrirá penas porque yo lo protegeré… y en nada le afectara no conocerlo y yo…yo…lo olvidare-finalizaba la castaña que después de tanto llorar y sufrir en esa noche por fin había conciliado el sueño en hombro de Jolei que tan mojado se encontraba ya después de tantas lagrimas derramadas

BUENO ESE FUE..ASI COMO MI PROLOGO, EN LO PERSONAL ME GUSTO MUCHO, dejen sus comentarios,me ayudan a mejorar


	2. Regrese

DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE, HAGO ESTA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO NI NADA POR ESTILO, UNICAMENTE PARA **ENTRETENIMIENTO**

De nuevo había roto su promesa, allí se encontraba de nuevo llorando en lo oscuro de su habitación, su almohada húmeda de tanto llanto ya no servía para secarse las lagrimas, hubiera seguido llorando, de no ser que algo la interrumpió

-mama! Te habla el señor Martínez

-si enseguida voy…

-mama...estabas llorando otra vez??

-no claro que no, Darién, solo quería descansar, después de tanto trabajo una merece descansar no crees??-dijo la madre juguetonamente

-si..Jajajaja..Pero deja de hacerme cosquillas jajá-dijo el infante mientras pataleaba por zafarse de las delicadas pero fuertes manos de sus mamá

-ahora vuelvo, voy a contestarle a el "señor Martínez", pero esto no ha acabado aquí, ahorita que regrese seguiremos en guerra de cosquillas

*******************

-bueno??

-Mimi, ya te eh dicho que le digas a tu hijo que me llame por mi nombre Julio "súper julio alias estrella de la noche"

-jajá "JULIO" se lo eh dicho, pero él insiste en llamarte así "señor Martínez"

-ay no mi amor, ósea "señor Martínez" se oye tan formal, no, no, antes muerta que sencilla

-jajá te prometo que le diré otra vez, pero a todo esto, a que se debe tu llamada??

-ay pues fíjate, que como eres mi súper amiguiz del alma, ya te tengo el próximo lugar de tu gira

-y dime donde será??

-solo te diré, si prometes por osito bimbo ir sin ningún pretexto

-claro que iré, sea donde sea, lo juro por osito bimbo

-así se habla "chica ger"-aparece una gota en la cabeza de Mimi estilo caricatura- el lugar de la pasarela de este año será…Tokio, Japón y en odiaba será nuestro desfile star, estaremos mucho tiempo allí

-que!!, debe ser un BROMA!!

-nada de bromas y lo juraste por el osito bimbo, no puedes fallarme

-pero es que…

-tienes que ir, odio decírtelo pero la srita Mina, me ha dicho que tú serás la modelo que brillara mas en aquel desfile por ser la más bonita y provenir de allí y…perdóname Mimi, pero también me dijo que si te niegas, anularía tu contrato

-no!!, mi contrato no…como mantendría a Darién

-eso me ha dicho si te niegas tu carrera se vendrá abajo

-…de acuerdo iré a Japón

-bien!! Por eso te adoro friends, bueno por ahora me voy nos vernos dentro de unos días en Japón bye chao

No lo podía creer, después de tanto tiempo, había vuelto a Japón, extrañaba su patria, su hogar y ahora que estaba de nuevo allí se sentía tan feliz y llena de energía, parecía como si nada hubiera pasado y el tiempo jamás hubiera trascurrido, pues todo seguía igual, exactamente tal como lo recordaba

-mama…esto es Japón??-dijo el pequeño niño de dos años que jalaba de su brazo y venia un poco soñoliento después de varias horas en el avión

-si, así es, aquí vivía antes, te gusta??-le dijo dulcemente

-me encanta, es mejor que Francia o América-dijo muy emocionado

-me alegra que te gusta pues si todo sale bien este año, nos quedaremos a vivir aquí, en Japón, te inscribiré en una escuela y tendrás muchos amiguitos

-de veras mama??

-sí, pero esto solo se podrá, si te portas bien y dejas a tu mami trabajar –lo prometo!!!-dijo el niño muy simpáticamente

-bueno ya es hora de irnos, taxi!!-grito la mama y se paró un taxi en el que subieron los dos

Había pasado más de una semana desde que llegaron ella y su hijo

-"sería buena idea ir a ver a Jolei, después de todo no conoce al pequeño Darién"-pensaba la castaña en la aburrida tarde del domingo

-"iré con ella y de paso la invitare al desfile ya que si no lo hago hoy no podre en toda la semana, estaré llena de trabajo"

Tomo al pequeño, y se puso en marcha a la casa de Jolei, sin saber la sorpresa que tendría más adelante

-mama y como es Jolei??

-es una persona muy agradable, vas a ver que te va a caer bien

Platicaban Mimi y su hijo, esperando que Jolei abriera, la sorpresa de Mimi fue increíble, al ver quien abrió

-matt te has demorado bastante pensé que no vendrías- dijo tai sin mirar quien era

-ese señor, te confundió con alguien-se rio el pequeño

La cara de tai cambio completamente al darse cuenta que no era matt quien estaba enfrente del, casi de inmediato la reconoció

-Mimi que alegría verte, como haz estado, perdón por confundirte-le dijo tai dándole un fuerte abrazo y observando al pequeño niño que se escondía detrás de su falda

-tai..Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí-dijo Mimi todavía en shock

-bueno, es que estamos de fiesta por el cumpleaños de izzy, pero pasa, hay música, comida..

Tal vez había comida y todo, pero la música había parado de tocar apenas tai pronuncio el nombre Mimi

-será otro día, solo eh pasado a saludar a Jolei, pero creo que está muy ocupada, no importa vendré después-dijo Mimi quien se disponía a huir de aquel lugar donde sentía que todos la observaban desde adentro

-ocupada para ti Mimi!! Jamás!!- dijo una chava pelimorada que acaba de asomarse por la puerta empujando a tai

-Jolei..!

-vamos no te quedes allí parada como mensa pasa, no te puedes ir como así hay tantas cosas que hablar y además no me has presentando al tímido niño que se esconde atrás de ti-dijo Jolei con un gran sonrisa

- mejor otro día, es que iba a ser de rápido y tengo cosas que hacer, creo me hablan del trabajo-dijo Mimi tratando de excusarse

-nada de nada te quedaras-dijo Jolei empujado a Mimi hacia adentro

El ambiente adentro era demasiado tenso, Mimi no podía aguantarlo y mas con las preguntas que le hacían todos, haciendo que la "visita" pareciera interrogatorio

-Mimi donde has estado, no hemos sabido de ti en años-pregunto kary

-por allí, haciendo mil cosas

-que has hecho de tu vida en estos años??-pregunto jou

-ya saben, trabajar, estudiar todo eso

Cada pregunta la ponía más nerviosa, no quería que nadie se enterada de su vida y no quería que llegaran a la peor pregunta

-y el niño como se llama, se parece mucho a ti y a alguien, pero no sé quién es, es tu hijo??-pregunto Jolei con muchas ansias

-ehh…se llama Darién y…

De pronto y como a muchos quisiera que nos pasara cuando estamos en apuros sonó su celular

-"gracias, dios mío"-pensó Mimi-bueno, julio

-es urgente?? -si enseguida voy para ya

En realidad julio solo la había llamado para preguntarle por unas fotos, pero como Mimi se quería librar de la incómoda situación, así que invento

-perdónenme, pero me tengo que ir ha surgido algo muy importante en mi trabajo, gusto en verlos, bye-decía la chica mientras tomaba al pequeño en brazos que ya había caído profundamente dormido

Con mucha prisa Mimi salía corriendo del departamento de Jolei (recuerden como son los condominios de odaiba) iba tan de prisa que no se fijo y cuando iba bajando las escaleras ya casi para llegar a la calle se tropezó

Al contrario de lo que pensó no le dolió, abrió los ojos, la impresión que tuvo al ver quien era fue increíble

-Mimi estas bien???- le pregunto el chico de ojos azules que la sostenía con mucho cuidado

-eehhh…..me tengo que ir-se intento parar pero de nuevo callo con el pequeño en brazos

-te lastimaste, no te puedes parar-le dijo muy preocupado

-yo puedo sola, me dejas pasar-dijo ella en un tono muy frio haciendo un máximo esfuerzo por sostenerse y seguir en pie y cuando estaba a punto de caer de nuevo la detuvo el

-te llevare a tu casa

-ahorita tomo un taxi, déjame en paz!!-le dijo gritando

-mm..Mama porque gritas??-le dijo un poco molesto el niño

-no tengo de otra será a la fuerza-dijo sin más remedio

-déjame!! Suéltame!!!-pataleaba la chica quien era cargada por matt

-Mimi te dejare solamente después de que hablemos

A partir de que Mimi oyo a matt decir la palabra hablaremos, pateo con mas fuerzas, al parecer ella no quería hablar

Porque será que Mimi, no quiere hablar con matt, ese niño que le dice mama de quien será hijo, averigüen todo, leyendo el siguiente capítulo que subiere pronto

*******************


	3. Dejame en paz

**-**Mimi, deja de comportarte así, lo admito te subí a la fuerza, pero no te puedes ir sola a tu casa en ese estado, además tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar-le dijo el muchacho a su compañera mientras manejaba

-"tenemos"-repitió molesta la castaña-ya te lo dije, no tengo nada que hablar contigo, me puedes dejar aquí ahorita le hablo a alguien y que me recoja

-además en todo caso de que tuviéramos que hablar, las cosas no se hacen así

-tú sabes bien porque hice las cosas así

_Flash back_

_NUEVA YORK- RESIDENCIA TACHIKAWA_

_-bien es ahora o nunca, si no lo haces ahora te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida ¡¡¡tienes que hacerlo!!!-se decía un chico de cabellera dorada afuera de la casa, se disponía a tocar el timbre cuando de pronto oyó gritos provenientes desde adentro_

_**********_

_-sí, lo firme pero porque me obligaste!!, yo no quiero estar con él!!, además no sabía nada de esto_

_-cómo es posible que me reproches todo lo bueno que eh hecho por ti, fue por tu bien…!!!!-dijo encolerizado_

_-hablas con un cinismo, no fue por mi bien, si no para el tuyo y de mi madre, pero ya no, no lo soporto, siempre me deje llevar por tus estúpidas ordenes a cambio de puras tonterías, ya me canse, me voy de aquí!!!!_

_-¡¡¡el que ya se canso soy yo, nunca sabes agradecer nada de lo que te doy, que se sepa que te corrí, no que te fuiste, no quiero que nadie sepa que eres una cualquiera, el apellido Tachikawa ya no te servirá de nada porque ya no eres parte de esta familia!!!!!_

_A punto de llorar-sinceramente me duelen tus palabras, pero si te importa más el qué dirán, el dinero, las cosas materiales prefiero irme…-la chica camino rumbo a la puerta y fue grande su asombro al ver quien estaba parado en la entrada_

_-matt…?-dijo con voz temblorosa y cortada, debido a las ganas que tenia de llorar_

_-Mimi… no fue mi intención…pero oí tu discus…_

_No pudo terminar la palabra debido a que por inercia o por destino la castaña lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar sobre su hombro_

_-por favor…vámonos- le dijo en susurro_

_El ojiazul, no supo qué hacer, solo atino a parar un taxi_

_El chofer los llevo a un hermoso parque, lleno de flores y arboles, tenía una tranquilidad, que te hacia reflexionar_

_La chica al estar allí se calmo, su llanto había parado y sus lagrimas se habían secado, se podría decir que incluso una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro_

_Después de un largo rato la chica rompió el silencio_

_-ven, siéntate conmigo...suspiro - no te parece…que es un lugar hermoso- le dijo la castaña quien se encontraba sentada en pasto bajo la sombra de un árbol_

_-si…-respondió dudoso al momento que se sentaba_

_-parece mágico aquí todo se olvida… como si el tiempo se detuviera…-cerro los ojos un momento-ojala siempre fuera así…-dijo con nostalgia_

_-Mimi…_

_-solo quiero que…olvidemos todo…_

_-olvidar??…._

_-olvidemos todo lo que paso… volvamos a ser amigos_

"_amigos" "amigos"…, esa palabra resonó en su mente_

_-……-_

_-además ya no tienes de que preocuparte… lo que te dije la otra noche en Japón…ya no…ya no es de gran importancia…_

_-a que te refieres??_

_Sus ojos se cristalizaron y voz se oyó temblorosa y cortada_

_-lo perdí…perdí al bebe_

_Simplemente como era posible que eso fuera cierto había venido a América con otras intenciones, nunca espero que ella le dijera eso_

_-Mimi…Yo…_

_-no digas nada, no quiero explicaciones, solo quiero estar sola…_

_Matt ya no le pudo decir nada pues la chica apenas había terminado de hablar salió corriendo del lugar, el estaba en estado de shock por lo sucedido hace unos momentos por lo que tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero demasiado tarde ya la había perdido de vista_

Fin de flash back

-eso es el pasado, además quería estar sola…

-pero ya sabes la razón de por qué hice las cosas así, desde esa ocasión, hiciste lo posible para evadirme, así que en esta ocasión me adelante a ti, quiero hablar contigo-dijo muy serio

-yo no te eh evadido solo eh estado ocupada, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, todo quedo aclarado aquella vez…-dijo desviando la mirada

- no me dejaste explicarte las cosas…

-te lo repito no quiero explicaciones

-pero entiéndeme, yo quiero dártelas, quiero decirte como pasaron las cosas, además te encuentro en estas circunstancias y me haces dudar de lo que dijiste

-que es lo que quieres decir??

-me refiero al niño que traes en brazos, que…que edad tiene 2 años….

-que quieres decir??

-bueno pues…que estos años te eh estado buscando y lo poco que eh sabido de ti es que tienes un hijo pero desconozco que tengas esposo por lo que…quizás…quizás sea… nuestro hijo

*****************************

Valla que esa mujer pegaba fuerte, apenas había terminado de decir la palabra hijo, ella le había dado una tremenda bofetada y se había bajado del carro. Inmediatamente la siguió pero después de una larga persecución la perdió de vista…

Como era posible que de nuevo la perdiera, reviso cada hotel de Japón buscándola, pero no, al parecer mimi no estaba en Japón

*************************

-matt amigo, tienes que reponerte, no puedes seguir así como loco buscando en cada hotel de Japón a mimi, nunca acabaras

-tú no entiendes, tengo que decirle tantas cosas

-pero tú me lo dijiste ella no te quiere oir

-además también esta ese niño…

-se parece mucho a ti…

-podría…podría ser mi hijo tai!! Tengo que encontrarla!! Y no me detendré hasta lograrlo

-pero así no lo lograras y menos si pierdes tu trabajo, hoy hablaron y dijeron que si no te presentas hoy, anularan el contrato de tu banda y te demandaran

Cuando tai decía algo serio, era porque era verdad

-de acuerdo iré hoy

******************************

-que bueno que te presentas yamatto , era tu última oportunidad

-ya estoy aquí y dígame para que nos ha hablado

_-_los fans de la banda son cada vez más, pero ay algo que todavía les falta…

-y se puede saber que es?-dijo muy fastidiado

-ACTUACION!!!!

-actuar!!???

-así es, al publico le fascinan tus canciones, pero les falta actuar, lo saben hacer bien pero nunca lo han puesto en práctica…serán los nuevos protagonistas de una telenovela

-olvídalo, me rehusó totalmente a actuar, no lo hare!!!!!!!

-tendrás que hacerlo, tu contrato con el patrocinador te obliga si no lo cumples, enfrentaras una demanda y le deberás millones de dólares

-eres mi representante no puedes hacer nada!!??

-no, no puedo

-esto no puede ser, y dime al menos sabes quien será la dichosa protagonista

-no , no sé, pero no te preocupes, es una modelo internacional, hubo varios problemas con ella pero al final ella acepto, según eh oído es muy bonita

-"esto no me dejara tiempo para buscar a mimi"-penso-y cuando empezamos??

-como faltaste, hoy mismo empezaran

-QUE!!!

-por eso te llame con tanta insistencia

Un poco más calmado-y ella, ya está aquí??

-creo que no, en un momento llegara

-solo falta que sea de esas mujeres que por ser modelos, creen que el mundo gira a s u alrededor…mas vale que llegue ya, no tengo mucho tiempo de hecho creo que me voy, empecemos mañana-dijo dándose la vuelta

-ya llego!!

El joven volteo y valla sorpresa que se encontró

-que haces aquí!

-no puede ser….


	4. no puede ser

-julio, por favor tiene que haber algo, algo…entiéndeme no puedo trabajar con él!!!

-soy tu representante y además tu mejor amigo en la vida, te lo juro y te lo juro ya hice todo lo que podía y no, de ninguna forma cambiaran tu contrato

-julio, tú los has dicho para ti hay imposibles!!!

-Mimí…

-…tu sabes cómo pasaron las cosas, yo no quiero…no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, no me voy a arriesgar, y si esto se da a conocer a nivel mundial…entonces…-dijo un poco triste

-lo sé…te prometo hare todo lo que pueda, pero por el momento…dudo que pueda hacer algo

-ahsss(se supone es un suspiro)…supongo que me tendré que acoplar a la situación

-si algo llega a pasar, solo llámame y te aseguro que tendrá su merecido, "nadie se mete con julio, alias la estrella de la noche" claro y su mejor amiga jeje

-jaja siempre me sacas una sonrisa hasta en los peores momentos…bueno ahora me tengo que ir me llaman bye

**********

Tocan a la puerta

-srita Tachikawwa, urge que se presente en el foro , para grabar

-si enseguida voy, disculpe…

-si dígame

-el…el…joven ishida…ya esta en el…foro

-si, la está esperando, le recomiendo que se apresure, probablemente las escenas de hoy terminaran hasta tarde y entre más pronto comiencen más pronto acabaran

-y eso por qué??!!

-la producción lleva días esperándolos, tenemos el estreno el lunes y es miércoles, tenemos que adelantar por lo menos dos capítulos

**********************************

-bien, en esta escena se conocen, yamatto es el novio de tu mejor amiga y ella te lo está presentando

-amigas "que tontería"-murmuro Mimí

-al instante el amor se siente entre los dos, con solo mirarse los ojos se dan cuenta de lo mucho que se quieren, en pocas palabras es amor a primera vista

**************

-todo ha salido a la perfección, entre ustedes dos se siente una química, que…como decirlo…se conocen desde antes??-dijo el director cuándo terminaron de grabar

-la verdad es…

-no, no nos conocemos, jamás en mi vida lo había visto

-ya veo, espero que ahora que se conocen se lleven perfectamente bien, porque si esto sale bien, ira para largo-dijo muy sonriente el director-ahora si me permiten ya es muy tarde, yamatto, podrías llevar a la srita tachikawa, Mimí te llevaría yo pero me temo que hoy no puedo

-Henry..

-con gusto yo la llevare, ya que no conozco a mi compañera de trabajo debo aprovechar

-entonces nos vemos mañana bye

********************

-que pretendes, seguirme por el resto de mi vida??-dijo irónicamente

-no, no intento eso, te estaba buscando fue una coincidencia encontrarte aquí

-ja crees que me tragare ese cuento??

-lamento que no puedas creerme

-mi confianza en ti se perdió hace mucho

-Mimí…por favor, necesitamos hablar

-si lo que buscas es hacer que tu conciencia quede limpia, te perdono, ya feliz que mas quieres

-hablar, solo eso…

-si acepto hablar contigo prometes dejar de acosarme

-….solo si todo queda aclarado

-es un trato

Bueno hasta aquí por hoy, si lo se fue un capitulo súper cortito, pero tenía que ponerlo más adelante verán porque. En el siguiente capítulo muchas dudas quedaran aclaradas, se tratara de todo el pasado de matt y Mimí, quizás lo ponga en dos capítulos, pero algo es seguro, los subiré pronto, quizás el sábado, así que no será muy larga la espera

Lo único que pido es que me dejen algún review por fa

Perdón por no responder a cada uno, pero ahorita no me alcanza en tiempo, mi mama esta de neuras y en cualquier momento me quita la compu, si falta en siguiente BYE


End file.
